Si un regard pouvait tuer
by BakandaSama
Summary: Un jour comme les autres ... ou presque . Une nouvelle exorciste pour une nouvelle vie .
1. Chapter 1

† _CHAPITRE 1_ †

Le soleil éclairait la chambre d'Allen Walker, jeune exorciste de type symbiotique qui, comme plusieurs d'autres apôtres, se battait pour l'éradication des akumas, ces âmes en peines transformés en machines de guerres par le comte Millénaire.

Allen ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sa nuit avait été extrêmement agité.

« Encore une journée comme les autres … »

Il passa dans sa salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette puis il revêtit son éternel manteau noir.

L'éphèbe ouvrit sa porte et marcha en direction de la cafétéria sans néanmoins un désagréable « Tch! Moyashi... » à son passage devant la chambre de Yû Kanda, exorciste aussi beau que teigneux.

Après un repas ponctué de «la ferme bakanda» et de « Tu bousilles mon horizon», tous les deux se levèrent pour se rendre en salle d'entrainement avant de croiser un jeune australien, Reever Wenham, chef de la section scientifique. Celui-ci les intercepta:

« Hé les siamois ! Allez voir Komui, il doit vous parler.

QUOI ? SIAMOIS ?! REVIENS ICI ABRUTI ! TU VAS COMPRENDRE TA DOULEUR ! s'écria Kanda

Kanda a raison, Reever. Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin... »

Allen suspendit sa phrase en la gratifiant d'un regard sinistre qui en disait long sur la sanction qui se préparait en cas de récidive . Ce regard arracha un frisson au jeune scientifique qui partit rapidement rejoindre son bloc (non sans rajouter qu'il ne dirait plus ce mot !)

« J'me demande ce que l'autre fou nous veut...

Un peu de respect, Kanda.

Tch... »

_Il est exaspérant... _

Après avoir toqué doucement a la porte, les deux exorcistes entrèrent dans le bureau de Komui, chinois au poste de grand intendant et éprouvant un amour fraternel maladif pour sa sœur, Lenalee.

D'ailleurs celle-ci était assise à côté de tous les autres exorcistes:

Lavihiko Bookman Jr., Bookman, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, Lenalee Lee, Arystar Krory, Chao Jî, et le petit dernier, Timothy Hearst.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent en prenant soin de s'évités et de laissés un espace de minimum trois mètres entres eux.

« Pourquoi ce rassemblement, Komui-san ?

J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » dit le grand intendant avec un large sourire.

Le petit groupe se questionna du regard. Des questions fusèrent:

« On va avoir une nouvelle salle d'entrainement? J'ai détruit la salle N°3 la dernière fois... (K.)

Une salle de relaxation alors ? (L.)

… Plus de nourritures ? Ou alors une solde plus élevée ? Les dettes de mon Maitre n'en finissent plus... (A.)

On s'en fout, d'abord on n'est pas au confessionnal ici ! (K.)

GH ! … Bakandaaa... »

Allen et Kanda faisaient un concours de fixette devant le regard interloqués de tous les autres, avant que Komui reprenne sa phrase:

« Bien ! Une nouvelle exorciste va arriver d'ici peu. Le maréchal Tiedoll la repêchée lors d'une mission en France. Comme la coutume exige, j'aimerais que vous prépariez tous ensemble TOUS ENSEMBLE dans la joie et la bonne humeur une fête d'accueil pendant que je préparerai les papiers pour son affectation a son poste d'exorciste. Merci à vous ! »

Le commandant avait accentués ces mots en regardant Kanda, ce qui obligés celui-ci à travailler avec ses camarades pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Super ! Je suis si impatiente! J'aurai une nouvelle amie !

-Calme toi Lenalee, rien ne dis que cette fille soit gentille.

Pourtant, jusqu'ici, tous les exorcistes sont adorables ! »

Cette remarque fit place au silence. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Kanda avant que celui-ci ne réplique avec un « QUOI ?! » cinglant.

« Bon ben allons préparer la fête alors … »

Cette remarque emplie de joie toute l'assemblée (sauf Kanda …)

Après des heures de travail acharnées, la fête de bienvenue fut fin prête. Maintenant tout le monde attendaient de pouvoir manger avec impatience le gâteau monstrueux que Jeryy avait préparée avec amour (surement en pensant a Allen MUAHAHAHAHA !).

« ELLE ARRIVE ! TOUS EN POSITION ET FAITES UN GRAND SOURIRE ! … Même toi Kanda …

-Tsssss... »

C'était Lenalee qui accueillait la nouvelle recrue. Elle repensa au jour ou Allen était sur le point de se faire trucider par Kanda à cause de son pentacle et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire nostalgique.

« Bonjour Mlle Lenalee. Tout va pour le mieux ? »

C'était le général Tiedoll qui s'était exprimée. Cet homme toujours jovial avait le don de rependre la joie autour de lui.

« Je te présente la petite nouvelle, Lysa Hopkins. »

Lenalee se rendit compte du cynisme de la phrase. Si le général entendait par « petite », une fille de 16 ans de plus d'1m 72, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle avait été grande !

Mais malgré sa grande taille, cette européenne avait les attrait d'une petite fille : yeux verts clairs bordée de vert foncé, un visage et une bouche bien garnie pâle et des grands cils.

Telle une poupée de cire, cette jeune fille lui sembla irréelle mais ce n'est pas cette particularité qui surprenait Lenalee. Cette fille avait … les cheveux blancs !

Blancs immaculées, les mêmes cheveux que ceux d'Allen !

Et bizarrement elle n'avait aucune trace de malédiction quelconque … Étrange …

« Bonjour Lysa ! Moi c'est Lena...

J'ai faim. »

Lenalee s'efforça de garder son sourire. Ce que cette fille pouvait être mal élevée ! Mais bon ça ne dit pas tout. La première impression est souvent trompeuse … Je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille !

« Très bien ! Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la cafétéria.

- … »

Pendant que Lenalee présentait les salles à la nouvelle recrue, celle-ci semblait regardée ailleurs, comme aspiré dans des pensées lointaines.

« Et voici la cafétéria ! »

L'appel du ventre se fit sentir. Lysa se dirigea vers la porte en ignorant totalement Lenalee, lui murmurant un bref « Merci » en passant.

« SURPRIIIIISE ! »

La stupéfaction fit écarquillé les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle resta figée jusqu'à ce que Kanda sorte un maladroit mais inoffensif :

« Ouah ! Elle est maudite elle aussi ? »

Tout le monde regarda Kanda puis Lysa qui répondit d'un air glacial et d'un ton sec :

« Le seul truc maudit ici, c'est ta sale tronche. »

La surprise et le ton empruntée scotcha l'assemblée (y compris Kanda).

Personne, PERSONNE n'avait jamais osé lui parlé comme ça, lui qui était reconnu comme le membre le plus bouillant et le plus agressif de la Congrégation !

« Pf … Pfrrrr …. HAHAHA ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Allen, pliée en deux et mort de rire, devant l'air cramoisi que prenait son meilleur ennemi. Que répondre à ça ?

Celui-ci regarda d'un air de tueur Allen puis Lysa. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient mort depuis longtemps.

(POV Lavi)

_Ça craint ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à celle-là ? OK c'était marrant mais là si y'en a un qui parle à Yû, il est foutue ! Ça craint, ça craint, ça craint !_

(Fin POV)

En effet, ça puer le caca et, pas qu'un peu …


	2. Les débuts

† CHAPITRE 2 †

(PDV Kanda)

Depuis la dernière fois, plus personne n'ose me parler et TANT MIEUX ! Je suis énervé et je n'arrive pas à me calmer … non mais comment elle m'a parlé l'autre ! J'ai une furieuse envie de …

« Bonjour Kan … » BAM !

MERDE ! LA BOULETTE !

(Fin PDV)

BAM !

« Uuh … GAAARGL ! * kof kof * K … Kanda ? »

Kanda venait de donner un coup de poing à Lenalee, ce qui surprit Allen et Lavi qui était juste derrière.

« OH BAKANDA ! J'peux savoir ce qui te prend tout à coups ? POURQUOI TA FRAPPE LENALEE ?!

- …

Oh répond !

Laisse-le Allen tu vois bien qu'il est sous le choc !

MAIS J'M'EN TAPE ! IL Y A MIS TOUTE SA FORCE ! »

Allen et Lavi amenèrent Lenalee à l'infirmerie, laissant Kanda au milieu du couloir. Allen le regarda d'un air sombre et chuchota « Tu vas morfler, Kanda. » puis il partit.

Kanda resta pendant un moment sous le choc, jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui touche l'épaule. Il sursauta puis regarda. C'était … L'AUTRE POUF DE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

C'était pas très malin la pauvre. Tu lui as au moins cassé une côte »

L'entendre parler si calmement et d'une voix si douce après l'affront de la dernière fois le consterna.

« Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si j'étais fâché

- …

- Ben alors tu ne réponds pas, Blanche-Neige ?

… Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je voulais juste m'excuser mais apparemment ce n'est pas le bon moment... Aller, toutes mes condoléances "ducon". »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Lysa fit demi-tour.

_Pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ?_

« KANDAAAA ! VIENS ICI HISTOIRE DE MOURIR UN PEU ! »

La voix criarde de Komui le figea. Pas seulement les veines qui sortaient joyeusement par ici et par là et les yeux qui lancés des éclairs, mais la mitraillette qu'il arborait.

Kanda fit demi-tour et partit en courant, non sans avoir une légère montée d'adrénaline.

~ à l'infirmerie ~

Lenalee était allongée avec des perfusions un peu partout et des bandages autour du buste. Le coup de poing lui avait fêlée trois côtes. Cela deux heures qu'elle s'était évanouie, sûrement à cause de la douleur, et les deux garçons attendaient impatiemment son réveil.

_TOC TOC !_

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

Lysa entra à la surprise générale. En effet, à cause de son regard et de son mauvais caractère elle n'était pas très appréciée, même si beaucoup d'effort de la part des exorcistes était présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

Lavi s'était exprimé. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde sauf avec cette fille. Il avait un jour confié à Allen que sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise.

Cette fille était assez mystérieuse. On ne connaissait pas son innocence, Komui ne leurs avait rien dit. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et longs alors qu'elle n'avait aucune malédiction et elle dégagé autre chose, … quelque chose de … d'effrayant.

Quand on l'a regardé dans les yeux, on avait l'impression qu'elle nous fouillé pour connaître chaque parcelle de notre mémoire, même la plus refoulé. Et c'est ce qui gênait Allen, Lavi et les autres.

« Pourquoi tu me dévisages ? T'es sympa, tu me laisse passer s'teu plait? »

Merde ! Le blanc ! …

« Ly' ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Je suis venue te rendre visite. Tiens, des sobas.

OH ! c'est gentil !

…

Quoi ?

Nan. Rien. Salut. »

Tout le monde l'a regarda partir.

« En faites elle n'est pas si méchante » dit Lenalee.

Cette phrase mis un blanc. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arriver tout d'un coup ?

Lysa ressortit de la pièce avant d'éclater de rire.

Nan mais la tronche qu'elle avait avec tous ses bandages !

« KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Lysa vit passer Kanda en courant et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

Soudain Komui passa en courant, bousculant la fille au passage.

« Où il est ? OU IL EST ?

Qui ça grand intendant ?

CE P'TIT CON DE KANDA ! IL A TOUCHE MA LENALEE ! LENALEEEEEEEE ! »

Komui commença à tirer de partout, les balles fusèrent. La situation commençait à devenir mega DANGEROUS là !

La jeune fille s'enfuit et rentra dans une chambre au hasard, et bien sûr qu'elle tombe dans la piaule de l'autre abruti aux tifs de gonzesse !

*rah ! Nan mais comment qui me regarde l'aut' là ! * pensa Lysa.

En effet, Kanda la regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris genre méga choking.

En même temps, quoi de plus normal qu'une fille qui rentre dans votre chambre alors que vous êtes torse-nu ! (oui il se changeait … aaaaaah … * soupir*)

Lysa resta bouche-bée. Non seulement, il était trop sexy (quoi, quoi ? Qui a dit que ce n'était pas vrai ? Son seul atout c'est sa beauté !), et puis elle venait de faire une grosse boulette … alors il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, lui dire …


	3. Les embrouille commence

† CHAPITRE 3†

Il ne restait plus qu'une à faire, lui dire :

« Je te dérange ? »

(POV Kanda)

« Je te dérange ? »

Qu … QUOI ?! Nan mais j'suis sur le cul là ! Bien sûr que tu m'dérange pauv' tâche!

« Nan c'est bon. Mais pourquoi t'es dans ma chambre toi ?! »

Raaah non mais me regarde pas comme ça, c'est flippant ! … Attend c'est moi ou elle bave ?!

« J'essaie d'échapper à Komui … Il est comme un fou ! »

Normal j'ai cassé la tronche à sa sœur …

_GRUUUIIIIIIIIICCCKK !_

« C'était quoi ça ?!

Mon ventre.

… Ta faim ?

… Ouais.

…

…

Comment tu vas sortir manger ? Tu vas mourir.

… sûrement. »

Allez, vas-y, propose toi pour sortir et aller me prendre à manger … allez … allez …

« Tu veux que j'y ailles ? »

YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS !

« Non c'est bon je vais aller me les prendre mes sobas …

Non mais c'est bon je peux y aller tu sais ! Attend moi là je reviens dans pas longtemps !

… pffff … OK, mais dépêche alors.

Ouais, ouais … pffff … » _CLAC !_

Ah non mais si je ne suis pas trop fort franchement ! … Attends c'est moi ou elle a soupiré ?!

(fin POV )

« 'lut Jeryy ! » Lysa c'était diriger vers le réfectoire en se demandant si elle avait bien fait en rendant service à Kanda, après tout, rien ne dit qu'il en sera reconnaissant ! Mais depuis son arrivée, tout le monde l'évitaient et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et franchement, ça lui manqué.

« Bonjour jeune fille ! »

Ah bien y repensé y'a que Jeryy qui est gentil avec moi ici … ouais, je n'ai vraiment pas d'amis … Bon j'lui dis quoi, je vais avoir l'air con si je lui dis que c'est pour l'autre abruti …

« Je voudrais des sobas s'il vous plait.

Lenalee a déjà terminé son assiette ?!

Euh … oui mais elle en reveut !

Oki doki princesse, je te fais ça tout de suite !

Merci ! »

Bon maintenant que j'ai la bouffe pour « ducon » j'lui apporte et je me casse vite fait !

_TOC TOC ! … TOC TOC ! … ?_

« Oh Kanda ! J'peux entrer ? »

Il y a personne ?

Lysa entra dans la chambre. Mais celle-ci était vide. Elle posa les sobas sur le lit avant de remarquer la fleur de lotus posé dans un coin de la chambre, en face du lit, comme pour pouvoir la surveiller à tout moment.

Elle était si belle que l'envie de la toucher fut irrépressible. Elle commença à avancer sa main pour touch … « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! ». Lysa sursauta et, sous le coup de la surprise, fit basculait la table ou reposait le sablier.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux, surprenant Lysa qui n'avait encore jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage : un mélange de peur, de tristesse et du découragement, beaucoup de découragement. Cette vision la pétrifia, il avait l'air si triste, il faisait tellement pitié qu'elle resta sur place. Quand elle sortit de son moment d'égarement, Kanda était à côté d'elle, le sablier dans les mains et il le regardait d'un air soulagé.

Ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, à vrai dire jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa contemplation sur sa fleur débile.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là ? »

Lysa sursauta.

« … Hein ?

J'TE DEMANDE CE QUE TU FOUTAIS DANS MA CHAMBRE, BORDEL !

J'étais venue t'apporter à manger et … ET POURQUOI TU ME GUEULES DESSUS ?! SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T'AVAIS QU'A TE DÉMERDER TOUT SEUL ! AU LIEU DE FLIPPER POUR UNE FLEUR A LA CON ! »

La gifle partit toute seule. Lysa s'écroula devant le jeune homme, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait le regard méchant, mais vraiment, vraiment méchant. Le choc avait clouée les deux sur place: Lysa, par la puissance de la baffe et parce qu'il avait osé la frapper, et Kanda, parce qu'il allait (encore) avoir des ennuis .

Deux minutes passèrent avant que tous les deux recommencent à bouger. Kanda porta la main à sa bouche en sortant un gracieux « oh merde ! » et Lysa toucha à la belle et grosse marque rouge qui ornait son visage. Elle se releva avant de sortir en courant de la chambre, encore sous le choc.

(POV Kanda)

Je la regarde partir en courant de ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai vraiment foiré pour le coup, après Lenalee, elle. Cette fois Komui ne me laissera pas repartir qu'avec un avertissement et une leçon de morale, ça c'est sûr.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi et une envie de balancer tout ce qui me passer sous la main se fit sentir, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'allais faire avant que je me rende compte que j'avais le sablier dans la main … Mauvaise idée.

« Kanda . »

Je relevai ma tête et … et merde.

(Fin POV)

(POV Allen)

Je sortis de l'infirmerie, histoire de marcher un peu, resté assis à regarder quelqu'un dormir c'est vraiment fatiguant. J'allai donc en direction de ma chambre quand j'entendis quelqu'un (une fille apparemment) crier … enfin gueuler serait plus juste. Alors bien sûr, comme toute personne sensée, je suis allé voir ce qui ce passer.

Mais... mais c'est Bakanda et Lysa ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les deux seuls dans la chambre de cet abruti ? Non c'est impossible, j'ai passé trop de temps avec Lavi moi … mais quand même, pourquoi elle a crié ?

Qu'est-ce que … Il l'a frappé ?! Mais il ne va pas bien ! Il va taper tous ceux qui lui parlent ?! … Ah ben voilà qu'ils sont choquées maintenant … N'empêche il commence vraiment à m'échauffais cet abruti … LA MARQUE QU'ELLE A ! Pas croyable ! ...elle sort, je la comprends moi je l'aurai tapé mais bon … Elle pleure ?! …

Alors là, Kanda, t'es mort.

(Fin POV)

« Kanda. »

Allen était rentré en trombe dans la chambre de Kanda, visiblement très énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Moyashi ?

Ça se fait pas de taper les filles, Kanda. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais sache que l'a prochaine fois que je te vois retaper qui que soit, je n'hésiterai pas à en référer à Komui et à t'éclater la tronche par la même occasion. »

Allen sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et en laissant derrière lui une atmosphère meurtrière.


	4. Quand la mission commence

† **CHAPITRE 4 ****†**

**Plusieurs jours après l'altercation ( passer inaperçue ) tout était redevenue normal au sein de la Congrégation . A part quelques regards de tueurs par-ci, par- là, rien de flagrant, comme si rien ne s'était passé … **

**« Ce travesti, si je le tient, je lui fait bouffer ces tifs par les trous de nez tu vas voir, il va finir chauve cet abruti … muahahahaha … »**

**Lysa ricané au milieu des membres de la section scientifique et marcha d'un pas rapide, son pansement prenant toute la joue gauche, histoire de dissimulés les traces de phalanges qui restait de sa dispute avec Kanda .**

**Komui l'avait demandé dans son bureau, sûrement parce que l'autre tapette avait tout rapportés … Tsssss minable .**

**_TOC TOC !_**

**Lysa entra et découvris, pour sa plus grande surprise, un grand intendant souriant voire joyeux. **

**« Vous m'avez demandé grand intendant ?**

**Oui ! Aujourd'hui, tu va avoir droit à ta première mission !**

**AH BON ?! Mais … vous n'êtes pas fâché ?**

**Pourquoi ? Je devrais l'être ? On ne s'appelle pas tous … Non rien laisse tomber. Comme c'est ta première mission tu ne sera pas seule .**

**C'est vrai ?! Allen m'accompagneras ?!**

**Euh … non .**

**Alors Lavi ?!**

… **non plus .**

**Alors … Lenalee ? **

**Non .**

**Timothy ou Krory alors ?!**

**Désolé mais tu iras avec …**

…

**Kanda .**

**AAAAAAAAAAARGH ! NAAAAN PAS CA !**

**Vous pourriez faire plus ample connaissance .**

**Et comment ?**

**En parlant par exemple . **

… **en parlant ? Ah oui c'est vrai que Kanda parle beaucoup même qu'il mange un clown tout les matins !**

**Ne sois pas si pessimiste, c'est un gentil garçon … N'est-ce pas ?**

… **Gné ?**

**Bon je te laisse lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !**

**Hein ?! NON ATTEND ! KOMUIIII ! **

**Salit salut !**

**Lysa partit et marcha en direction de la chambre à Kanda .**

**( Pensées Lysa )**

**AAAH KOMUI P'TIT SALIGAUD! TU POUVAIS PAS Y ALLER ? PIS J'VAIS PAS AVOIR L'AIR CON AVEC L'AUTRE TAPETTE Là …non mais Kanda … KANDA quoi ! Je vais encore m'en ramasser une tu vas voir … (imite Komui ) «Vous pourriez faire plus ample connaissance » Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?! Alors non seulement j'ai pas envie de le connaître mais en plus … Quoi ?! Je suis déjà devant sa chambre ?! Et meeeerdeeee …. **

**( Fin pensées )**

**_toc toc ! … TOC TOC ! … __TOC TOC !_**

**« OH C'EST BON J'ARRIVE J'SUIS PAS SOURD ! »**

**Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?**

**Je dois …**

**J'M'EN FOUS !**

**hein ?**

**Je m'en fout je t'ai dit !**

**Mais Komui m'a …**

**ENCORE LUI ?!**

**Comment ça « encore » ? C'est pour ça que t'étais pas là la dernière fois ?**

…

**Bon je m'en tape de toute façon . Bouge toi on va en mission .**

**Attend … Avec toi ?**

**T'inquiète ça m'enchante pas non plus . Ah ! Et essaie d'être un peu plus loquace parce que quand on est avec toi c'est comme si on se trimballer un mort . (_Gné hé hé dans t'es dents bouffon !)_**

**HEIN ? REPETE UN PEU ?!**

**Allez je t'attend en bas ! (_Tchao gros nase !)_**

**Hé ! HE ! REVIENS ! HO !**

**Lysa alla préparer sa valise pendant que Kanda ruminer devant sa porte .**

**« Hé Lysa !**

**- Oh ! Coucou Walker-sama !**

**Oh tu peux m'appeler Allen tu sais ( sourire ) Ou vas-tu ?**

**En mission ! … Ma première mission …**

**Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air emballé !**

**Normal j'y vais avec Kanda …**

**OUCH ! Ca va aller ? »**

**Lysa fut étonné de voir Allen lui parler familièrement, ça l'a soulager aussi un peu car ça prouver qu'elle commencé à être bien intégré .**

**« Ma première mission aussi c'était avec lui . Il m'a même dit, et il va te le dire surement a toi aussi, que si j'agonisais et que c'était une entrave a la mission, il n'hésiterait pas à m'abandonner .**

… **Sérieux ? Il était con à ce point-là ?!**

**Il l'est toujours ! »**

**Ils rigolèrent tout les deux avant de se quitter .**

**Elle pensa que tout compte fait il faisait pas si peur que ça, même qu'il était plutôt sympa .**

**Il pensa qu'elle était comme Kanda ( mais sans tout ses défauts ), et qu'il devrait dire aux autres que c'est pas un monstre après tout .**


	5. Kanda se venge

† **CHAPITRE 5  †**

« OH KANDA ! BOUGE TOI !

- LA FERME !

- QU'EST-CE TU FOUS, BORDEL !

- Je t'ai dit … LA FERME ! »

Tout les deux s'engueuler au milieu des gars de la section scientifique .

« - ( Jonnhy ) C'est fous comme ils s'entendent bien ces deux-là !

- ( Reever ) Hm ! C'est encore plus rigolo qu'avec Allen ! Mais maintenant … AU TRAVAIL !

- ( tout le monde ) OUI CHEF ! »

Les deux exorcistes allèrent dans le bureau de Komui . Lysa remarqua que tout les deux s'évitaient totalement, « même une bouse aurait plus d'attention » pensa la jeune fille .

« Vous irez chercher une innocence au nord de l'Italie, à Florence . Le voyage est long, vous lirez les document suivant en chemin . Kanda je compte sur toi pour surveiller Lysa . Ne me déçois pas cette fois-ci . »

Komui fit une tête effrayante avant d'ouvrir la porte . Ils partirent vers la sortie quand Lysa entendit un « ATTEND ! » . Elle se retourna :

« Lavi ?

Euh … Je voulais te dire … désolé de t'avoir parlé méchamment tout a l'heure … c'est que tu vois, dés le début, avec Yû, ... et bien je ne te faisait pas confiance .

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien ! ( comment ça « pas confiance » ?! )

- Ah ! Et Allen et Lenalee t'encouragent aussi !

- Oh c'est gentil ! Remercie les de m... * BOUGE TES FESSES !*

- T'es avec Yû hein ?! * M'APPELLE PAS YU ! * Tiens. Un kit de survie !

- Merci ! Avec ce crétin d'introverti, j'en aurai besoin .

- Hé hé ! Allez, fais bonne route et fais attention à toi surtout !

- Merci ! ( sourire ) »

Elle marcha en prenant son temps devant l'air enragé que prenait l'autre travesti qui s'excitait tout seul depuis tout l'heure. Elle monta puis ils commencèrent à faire route vers l'Italie .

« … A quoi tu pense ?

- ( GLOUPS ! Il a parlé ?! ) Pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé à quoi tu pense …

- A ce qui m'attend là-bas .

- T'inquiète pas . Pas grand chose à par des akumas, du sang, des akumas et peut-être une innocence …

- Merci, super motivant .

- En fait ... je me demander … c'est quoi ton inn...

- Tu m'as bien écouter en faite .

- ...hein ? Non mais je t'ai posé une ques...

- Comme quoi tu peux réfléchir des fois …

- HEIN ?! Comment ça je « peux réfléchir » ?!

- C'est qu'en faites depuis le début je te prenait pour un gros mou mais en faites …

- Ferme la . »

Cette remarque blessa Lysa . Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?!

« Tss … Pauvre con . »

Cette remarque le piqua au vif . Il l'a pris par le col et la plaqua contre le mur du train avant de l'étrangler .

« OK tu m'a saouler ! Personne, tu entend, PERSONNE ne m'a jamais parler sur ce ton et c'est pas toi, une bleue, qui va lancée la tendance, PIGÈ ?! Alors tu vas gentiment t'exciter contre quelqu'un en dehors du train pendant que moi, je ferais tranquillement ma mission sans avoir UNE CASSE-BURNE SUR LE DOS ! Comme ça t'auras plus à me supporter et pareil pour moi ! »

Lysa fit des yeux apeurées . Elle allais MOURIR ! C'était un fou ! Un schizophrène ce mec ! Elle commença à manquer d'air quand …

… _DU NOIR__ …_

( PDV Lysa )

AÏE ma tête … Quelque chose coule … Ouvre les yeux … Aller … Des rails ?

Mais … ou suis-je ?!


	6. Que l'innocence soit avec toi

† **CHAPITRE 6****†**

Mais … ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et c'est quoi ses fringues ? Une croix ? … « Black Order » ? C'est quoi ça ? ...Je me souviens de rien … A la dernière nouvelle j'étais en France mais … Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'a suivre les rails alors … *BOUM* C'est quoi ça ? Un kit de survie ? «Tu en auras besoin ! Lavi » C'est quoi ça «Lavi» ? Mais en faites elle vont où ces rails ? … Pourquoi j'ai un kit de survie moi ? Et pourquoi on me l'a donner ? AAAAh mon cerveau ! Ça tue ! Bon faut voir le bon coté des choses … je suis sortie de prison …

(PDV KANDA)

Aaaaah ... Florence … L'Italie et ses pâtes ! … Je …. POURQUOI J'AI FAIT CA ?!

Bon d'accord elle m'énerver et tout et tout mais au point de la jeter du train ! Bon il n'allait pas très vite mais quand même … Raaah BAKA BAKA BAKA ! Et depuis quand je m'occupe du sort des bleue moi ? Oublie pas ta réputation Yu … Allez … Calme ...

En plus on été sensée être deux, le traqueur va se poser des questions ! Et Komui va se demander ce qu'il s'est passer … Et … si je simulais sa mort ? Non je dois pas penser à ça, la je dois faire ma mission .

" Alors exorciiiiiiste? HinHinHin!

- la ferme, akuma. »

Alors que notre Kanda national tenter de garder son calme et son air stoïque habituel, Lysa, elle, essayer d'analyser sa situation tout en traînant sa misère au bord des rails .

xXx Quelques part sur un chemin de fer … xXx

Bon ... heureusement qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le kit, ça fait des heures que je marche et que dalle a part de la cambrousse ...Et toutes ces questions avec Lavi, ses fringues bizarre et tout … Puis comment je me suis retrouvé sur ses rails ? J'ai été drogué ou quoi ? RAAH ça me prend le chou toutes ces questions !

Lysa marcha pendant encore un bon moment. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal et ses pieds la faisait souffrir, bien que les chaussures soit confortables. Elle marcha encore le long des rails quand elle entendit un train arriver.

« … Hein ? Un train ? OH LA CHANCE ! Bon alors ...Comment on va faire ? Ah ouai c'est bon je sais ! »

Quand le train arriva, elle courut jusqu'à atteindre l'arrière du dernier wagon. De là elle resta sur la passerelle, avant de s'endormir presque instantanément.

« Euh … Excusez moi … Mlle ? Réveillez vous Mlle ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et elle avait terriblement faim.

« Hmf … Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de rester là Mlle . Votre billet je vous prie.

-… Billet ? (MERDE ! MON BILLET ! Pourquoi ce débile de Lavi n'a pas mis de sous?

-Si vous n'avez pas de billet je vous demanderais de descendre du train Mlle .

- Je comprend . Excusez moi . »

Elle se leva . Le contrôleur la dévisagea d'abord comme une évadé ou un des ces clandestins mais quand il vit son manteau, son comportement changea du tout au tout .

« Ex ...Excusez moi Mlle ! Je suis confus Mlle ! Venez avec moi, je vous en prie Mlle ! »

Ce brusque changement d'attitude la stupéfia . Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arriver a celui-là ?

« Pourquoi faites vous ça monsieur ?

- Je n'avais pas vu que vous faisiez parti du Vatican, Mlle !

- Le … Vatican ?

- Oui. Vous êtes bien un Moine de l'Ombre non ? »

Le contrôleur commençait à la regarder bizarrement.

« Cette croix sur votre poitrine est un passe-partout, Mlle . Votre uniforme est l'habit atypique des Guerriers du Vatican, Mlle . »

...Hein ? Je comprend rien a son charabia mais bon jouons le jeu …

« Excusez moi . C'était un test de routine pour voir ce que vous connaissiez de nous les … Moines de l'Ombre . »

Le contrôleur parut plus soulagé. Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers les compartiment de 1ere classe quand soudain le train freina brutalement.

« Que se passe t-il ?! »

Le choc avait été si brutal que tout l'arrière du wagon c'était écrasé dans les wagons avant . Le contrôleur gisait à ses pieds . Le choc avait fait volé les vitre sen éclats et, faute a pas de chance, un morceau de verre était venue s'enfoncer dans son crâne .

Elle marcha vers la cabine de la locomotive . Tout était sans dessus-dessous . Elle courut voir si tout allait bien vers le conducteur quand … Elle se stoppa net .

* * *

Bonjour bonsoir mes chers et chères lecteurs/lectrices ! C'est a moitié dans le coltard et le chapitre 7 terminée ( avec mes petits doigts musclés ) et quelques gâteaux plus tard que je vous dit MERCIIII ! de me lire . D'ailleurs je vous fait l'honneur de vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera plus long ( quand y'a de l'inspi' y'a de la vie ) et que ( spoil ) notre cher Kanda n'auras pas du tout changer !

Je commence d'ailleurs a faire de la promo : je compte écrire une nouvelle avec Yuyun et Mo-ya-shi sur la 2eme guerre mondiale, les camps de concentration et toutes ces choses pas rigolotes donc je suis fan . Si cela intéresse quelqu'un JE PEUX faire un petit peu de spoil pour dire la trame de l'histoire qui CONTRAIREMENT a celle-ci aura peu d'humour et sera dramatique ... D'ailleurs si vous aimez les cheveux a Kanda dites-lui vite car il les perdra bientôt ... Déportation, quand tu nous tient ...

Sur ceux je vous laisse en vous disant ...** REVIEWS** POUR UNE AUTEURE SCHIZOPHRÈNE A TEMPS PARTIEL ET ACCESSOIREMENT CONDAMNE A UNE FOLIE JAPONAISE ! Vous êtes obligés sinon** pas de chapitre 7** ... Pigé ?

Je vous aime !


	7. La Bonne, la Brute et l'Akuma

† **CHAPITRE 7  †**

_Elle marcha vers la cabine de la locomotive . Tout était sans dessus-dessous . Elle courut voir si tout allait bien vers le conducteur quand … Elle se stoppa net ._

« Mon … Monsieur ? - Elle avait les larmes aux yeux – MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?! »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier . Un akuma se tenait devant elle, le chauffeur a peine reconnaissable a ses pieds, tel une poupée de chiffon découpée et démembrée par un enfant un peu trop sadique … L'akuma lui fit un sourire avant de darder son regard perçant vers Lysa . Elle entendit un râle lugubre :

« Huuuuu … Exorcisteee … Hin Hin Hin … Parfait, parfait...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Un casque ?! Mais t'es quoi comme choHURGH !

Je vais faire du bon travail et monsieur le Comte sera tellement content qu'il me fera évolué … HinHinHin ! »

Merde … * bom bom* J'arrive pas a me détacher … j'peux pas *bom...bom* … mourir …*bom ...* maintenant * bo … m*… quelqu'un * bombombom* …. A L'AIDE !

Lysa commença a pleurer quand un *crac* ainsi qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre . Elle s'écroula a terre et rouvrit les yeux pour voir l'akuma au dessus d'elle, un sabre en travers du corps . Elle regarda la lame ensanglanté puis regarda d'où elle partait . Quand elle vit que le sabre sortait de sa poitrine, elle se mit a paniquer .

Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur pourtant, un trou béant avec des plumes sortait de son corps.

« GAAAH ! PREND CA, SALOPE ! »

L'akuma l'a mordit au ventre, au niveau de l'estomac . Lysa poussa un cri tellement puissant que sa voix dérailla . Le sang gicla, souillant ses vêtements de couleur pourpre . A cause de la lame d'innocence, l'akuma fut purifié et disparut dans un soupir, laissant comme souvenir de son passage un train défoncer et des cadavres d'innocents .

Lysa était au bord de l'évanouissement , la douleur commençait a se faire sentir . Elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre au niveau de l'abdomen, la ou elle avait reçu la morsure : le sang se regrouper pour formais une cicatrice ressemblant a un tatouage . Un serpent commença a se former autour de la cicatrice et était de la même couleur que celle-ci . La lame disparut, faisant un sceau a l'endroit de la morsure, en plus du tatouage qui se formait lentement . Elle essaya de se lever mais une vive douleur a la tête l'en empêcha, sa vue se troublant a chacun de ses mouvements .

Lysa s'efforça de sortir par le trou béant de la locomotive avant de s'effondrer sur le bas-côté .

xXx Italie xXx

Çà fait un moment que j'ai terminer ma mission … De la bouse ces informations ! A part des akuma niveau 2, ni innocence, ni compatibles ! Que dalle !

Et puis l'autre là … Je me demande comment elle va . Je devrais peut-être aller la chercher, au pire j'aurai son cadavre . Bon motivons nous ! Je n'ai plus qu'à sortir de la ville et retourner voir vers les rails … j'en devrais en avoir pour maximum … hum … 6 JOURS ?! RAAH FAIS CHIER ! J'ai plus qu'a me dépêcher !

« euh ... Mr. Kanda ?

Quoi ?!

Avec tous le respect que je vous doit … L'hôtel est de l'autre côté .

Je sais .

Mais alors pourquoi vous …

Ferme la et mêle toi de tes oignons . Va a l'hôtel je te rejoins .

A vos ordres ! »

Tssss … ta gueule .

Bon je dois trouver un téléphone vu que j'ai lâcher le traqueur … Peut-être cet hôtel ? Non pas assez discret … Tiens c'est quoi ça la-bas ? Une cabine téléphonique ? Bon et bien je n'ai pas le choix …

« Crr … Crrrr … *CLAC* Allô ?

Komui ? C'est Kanda .

Pourquoi n'appelle tu pas avec le télephone du traqueur ? … Tu l'a frapper lui aussi ou il est encore vivant ?

Ch' … Tais-toi …

Oh Reever ! Tu entend le ton acerbe qu'il prend ?

Je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite .

Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela je te prie ?

Je … ( Merde ! J'y avait pas penser ! )

Kanda ?

Je compte poursuivre un akuma de niveau 3 qui s'est enfuis pendant le combat .

Bon et bien … fait comme tu veux . »

Attend … Quoi ? Il ne dit rien d'autre ? Il pourrait dire sa phrase habituelle a deux balles ou un truc du genre ! Va crever la bouche ouverte grand intendant de mes deux ! Enfin bon j'ai menti mais au moins j'ai quartier libre pour retrouver Lysa … Tiens c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son nom … Sauf qu'on s'en fous c'est pas qui va faire avancer l'histoire … ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CE MONOLOGUE A LA CON ?!

Il n'y a pas de transport dans ce bled ? Peut-être un train … Bon c'est partit ! Direction la ga... * GRUUUIIIIIIIIICCCKK * Oh la honte ! J'ai trop faim … Ça doit bien faire deux jours que j'ai l'estomac vide … Allez soyons fous allons dans ce restaurant … pouilleux mais bon pour trois pattes qui se cours après c'est plus que suffisant …

Kanda traversa la rue, manquant de se faire écraser par une charrette qu'il n'oublia pas de gratifié au passage d'un gentil juron . Il entra dans le restaurant, ouvrant la porte brusquement, se ramassant la clochette sur la tête en même temps . Un vieillard s'écroulant sous le poids de l'âge lui sortit un tremblotant « Bienvenue » pendant que l'Affamé lui jeta un pauvre regard qui en disait longs sur sa fringale .

« ( … J'ai peur qu'il parte lui aussi en poussière si je parle trop fort ) Bonjour je voudrais …

Tout de suite monsieur !

Hein ? Non mais …

Bien sûr ! Du tofu monsieur !

Quoi ? Non pas du to …

Patientez quelques instants s'il vous plait !

GH ! * PAK * JE DIS QUE …

Bonjour . Que puis-je pour vous ? »

C'était une jeune italienne qui avait parler, elle avait rejeté le débris en arrière pour prendre sa place, celui-ci sûrement en train de finir d'entamer le peu de vie qui lui restait . « Tant mieux . Pas que ça a faire » pensa Kanda .

«Veuillez excusez mon grand-père . Il n'est plus très jeune haha !

J'ai cru remar... *GRUUUUICK*... quer .

Hihihi d'accord, j'ai compris . Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? »

La jeune fille regardais Kanda d'un regard salace, voulant sûrement l'amener LUI dans la cuisine, sans parler du décolleté généreux qu'elle avait ouvert entre temps .

XxX SNCF ! Petit message du conducteur ! XxX

STOOOP ! Réclamations de l'auteure ! NON Kanda n'iras pas avec cette **** et il ne feras pas une partie de nouilles sautées pour la simple et bonne raison ( qu'il est a moi ) que la seule fille qui tiendra un rôle ici ne sera ni Lenalee ni cette **** d'italienne . Je rajoute que je n'ai rien contre les italiens ni contre aucune autre race et que … 'Fin bref si quelqu'un trouve que se passage est OOC n'hésitez pas a me lancer des pierres ! Bonne lecture et désolé pour ce petit message chiant et prenant en plus six lignes … Petit message bis ! Je commence une deuxième fics Kanda x Allen sur un tout autre sujet : La deuxième guerre mondiale et les camps de concentration ! Donc si … N'en rien je m'en vais … J'ai compris ...

XxX

Alors que notre japonais passait sa commande dans l'indifférence la plus total, la restauratrice le manger des yeux, passant tous son corps au peigne fin . Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur en le regardant tenir la carte, car oui cette **** avant un gros faible sur les mains . Alors qu'elle imaginer l'exorciste en train de lui caresser la poêle ( jolie métaphore ) , lui se demandait comment il allait retrouver sa camarade et surtout comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin . C'est donc ignorant complètement le tas de sushis scotchée au comptoir qu'il s'en alla l'esprit tourmentée et le pas rapide et assuré vers la gare, espérant en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir retourner dans sa salle d'entrainement et accessoirement mettre une raclée au moyashi .


	8. La rencontre (KomuiLysa)

† **CHAPITRE 8 †**

XxX Pendant ce temps au QG XxX

« Grand intendant ! Grand intendant Komui ! »

Johnny courait à perdre haleine dans les locaux de la section scientifique avant d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau de Komui, qui venait de terminer la liaison avec le golem de Kanda .

- Grand intendant !

- Qu'y a t-il Johnny ?

- Un accident de train a eu lieu à la frontière de l'Italie ! Le pourcentage pour que ce soit un akuma est au niveau maximale !

- D'accord je vais rappeler Kanda, il est en Italie . L'akuma est sûrement celui qu'il cherchais .

Celui-ci tenta de rappeler Kanda mais il avait couper son golem pour ne pas se faire suivre . Komui réfléchis avant de faire la liaison avec le golem de Lysa, puisqu'elle étais supposé être avec Kanda . Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout avoir affaire a une situation des plus farfelue .

XxX Vers des rails, lieu inconnu . Dans un bas-côté entre les feuilles et les racines . XxX

Quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - était en piteux état entre deux buissons . Ce tas de chair vif, vous le connaissez . C'est celui qu'on a quitter au chapitre dernier . Ce même petit tas d'os reprenais tranquillement ses esprits, après plusieurs heures d'inconscience, la tête entre les deux mains et s'enroulant des bandages autour du buste (pris dans le kit de secours) . Alors qu'elle gémissait en terminant son pansement, un drôle de piaf ressemblant à une chauve-souris sortit d'une poche à l'intérieur de son manteau .

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bidule ? »

Le golem et Lysa se dévisageaient quand celle-ci sursauta : le golem venait de grésiller et son unique œil s'alluma .

- Allô Lysa ?

- KYAAAAAAH !

Lysa partit a quatre pattes aussi vite qu'elle put avant de se manger la terre, sa main se prenant dans une racine . « Saleté ! Même toi tu veux que je meure étouffer ?! Sale verdure ! » Lysa faisait la leçon a sa racine devant le silence de Komui . En effet derrière le golem, dans son bureau, il se demander ce qu'il se passait et surtout pourquoi elle était entourée de racines et que voulait dire « toi aussi », surtout avec le crétin qui l'accompagnait.

- Lysa ? C'est Komui, tout va bien ?

- Ko...Komui ? … Mais qui c'est ?!

- Le grand intendant ! Le frère de Lenalee ! … Tu sais, Lenalee …

- Oui ! Monsieur … ( c'est quoi déjà son petit nom a lui … Ah oui ! ) Komui ! La raison de votre appel ?

- Un akuma vers l'Italie, je voulais en parler à Kanda et …

- Akuma ?!

Étant petite, elle avait lu une histoire parlant de sorcières, yokai et autres choses fantastiques. Un de ses contes parler d'une petite ville attaqué par des monstres et justement l'un deux ressemblait un peu a l'ennemi qu'elle avait affrontés . « Mais en japonais, akumas veut dire démon non ?! » pensa Lysa . Si c'était bien un démon comme elle le croyait, c'est le truc qu'elle a rencontré tout a l'heure. Cet homme savait quelque chose et pouvait l'aider .

- Ne crie pas comme ça voyons ! Que se passe t-il ? Tu l'a vu ? Passe moi Kanda qu'on s'explique ! Vu qu'il a éteins son golem …

- Euh oui je crois d'ailleurs j'en suis sûr mais ne vous inquiétez plus je l'ai neutraliser héhé …

- Génial ! Ton innocence s'est manifesté ! Je savais qu'une mission aller révéler ton potentiel de compatible ! Kanda a été utile a quelque chose pour une fois …

- Excusez moi mais j'ai une petite question …

- Je t'écoute ma grande .

- Qui est Kanda ?

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis Luberrier et Link dégustant un morning tea avec des petits Lu, Allen arriva et chipa deux choux a la créme, Kanda poussa Allen pour poursuivre Lavi qui lui avait piqué son caleçon « I Love Tchoupi » et …

Komui recommença à parler, puis partit dans un fou rire « Cours avant qu'il te tue ! » réussi t-il à dire entre deux hoquets . Lysa le laissa finir son délire avant de reprendre la parole .

- Je ne rigole pas, Mr Komui .

- Qui ne pourrait pas connaître Kanda ?! Hahahahaaaa...haa...haa...Sérieusement ? Je te le redemande Lysa passe moi Kanda, je dois lui parler, si il t'as encore taper...

- Comment ça « encore » ?!

- Ben oui tu sais on ne peut rien me cacher a moi, le grand intendant. Ton pansement a la joue n'était pas très discret et puis vu les regards que vous vous lanciez je t'assure que c'était presque comi...

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est que je n'ai vraiment jamais vu cet homme, la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est mon éveil vers les rails, le monstre, la racine et vous qui me parler . Rien d'autres .

Cette fois, on sentais que Komui ne rigolait plus. On pouvait entendre sa voix claquer, sèche et froide, a travers l'appareil quand il dit « Tout les deux. Retrouvez vous et rentrez immédiatement .» C'est ainsi que Lysa se retrouva à marcher seule au bord des rails, après avoir fais des tombes chichement creusées aux quelques voyageurs et personnelles du train .

« Il est bien gentil ce Komui mais comment je vais l'aborder moi, ce Kanda ? » . En effet, après s'être énervé, Komui avait rapidement fait une description de Kanda et lui avait indiqué la gare de la frontière, a 50 km, elle n'avait qu'a suivre les rails. Le plus dur rester a venir, retrouver quelqu'un sans savoir sa destination et son objectif était assez dur même si d'après le grand intendant, il devait poursuivre un akuma .

xXx Gare d'Italie xXx

Kanda, après son aventure avec l'italienne, été arriver à la gare et devait attendre 30 à 45 minutes ( l'ancêtre de la SNCF !) à cause d'un train en retard . Après avoir gentiment couper la fiche du contrôleur, il s'assit sur un banc et, bras et jambes croisés, commença à sentir ses paupières lourdes . En effet, le stress et la fatigue accumulés pendant le voyage et la mission avait l'effet d'un marteau . C'est alors que , tout naturellement, il commença à s'endormir . D'abord pour quelques minutes, puis profondément . Son rêve fut ponctuées de cauchemar : Lysa le retrouver et l'humilier devant tout le monde avec une potion de Komui, alors il voulut se défendre mais étant devenu un inoffensif chaton noir ( désolé c'est pas trop originale mais le chat lui correspond le mieux ! ) il sortit un miaulement tout mignon bousillant sa réputation et … Kanda ouvrit les yeux d'un coup . Le gare était vide, le train étant passer depuis bien longtemps avec touts les occupants de la salle . Mais quand Kanda le comprit, il était déjà trop tard . « Ou qu'ils sont passées tous ? Y'a pas un rat ! » pensa t-il . Mais ce n'était pas le pire . Des enfants avait profitaient du sommeil réparateur du samouraï pour lui faire des tresses et des moustaches, ce qui arracha au guerrier un cri des plus viril .

« GYAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI CA ?! BANDES DE PETITS … ! »

Il courut dans les toilettes rudimentaires de la gare pour se débarbouiller, et inspecta les horaires de train en revenant . « Je dois attendre que … 10 minutes ? » Kanda pensa les yeux fermés et un sourire naissant aux lèvres que la chance commençait peut-être a être de son coté .

Il attendit patiemment le train en triturant ses cheveux pour passer le temps et quand celui-ci arriva, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Des pensées plus ombre vint l'assaillir : Kanda devait remonter tout les rails a pied pour son inspection ce qui lui prendrai beaucoup de temps . Si elle n'était plus la ? Si son cadavre était encore sur place, il aurait de graves ennuis mais si elle était encore vivante et venait a tout raconter … Il secoua sa tête comme si ce geste aurai fait fuir ses idées morbides avant d'entrer dans le train . Celui-ci démarra brutalement, faisant tituber Kanda qui se retint au vol à une rambarde . « Ouai … si le Comte ne me tue pas, ce sera cette folle … »


	9. L'Asocial et La Gourdasse

**Alors avant tout : DESOLE POUR LE RETAAAAARD !**

**Je mange le sol pour me faire pardonner ! J'aimerai aussi faire un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont reviewers ( NON sa existe pas ! ) et en 2 chapitres sur mon autre fics j'ai déja 6 revieeeeeews ! MERCI, THANK YOU ARIGATO, GRACIAS ET TOUTI-CUANTI !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi ( a par Lysa ... Et oui, je l'ai faite sur mon propre caractère ... ) **

* * *

† **CHAPITRE 9 †**

Kanda patientait depuis plus d'une demi-heures sur les sièges moelleux du train, regardant le paysage défilés a une vitesse presque incalculable. Ses yeux était cernés, le stress, la fatigue et la faim palissant son visage déjà atone et tirant ses traits, laissant voir son air bougon.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre d'embrouille me tombent toujours dessus ? »

Avant que Lysa n'entre à la Congrégation, il vivait sa vie de défenseur de l'humanité comme il l'entendait, sans rien ni personne pour le déranger, on oser même pas l'importuner.

Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Si quelque chose le dérangeait, il le supprimait. Rien de plus compliqué, il fallait avoir un air de glaçon, un regard de travers et les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, quand la bleue est apparue, tout sa a disparu. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, il ne se maîtrisait plus et elle arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds plus vite que le lapin crétin, c'est-à-dire même pas quelques secondes. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : si il l'a retrouve, il l'engueulerait tellement qu'elle n'osera même plus lever la tète ou dire un mot.

_« Gare de la frontière à 6 km ! Temps d'arrêt : 10 minutes ! »_

Le contrôleur qui beuglait sa réplique dans le couloir lui semblait être un ange. Enfin ! Ce supplice prendra bientôt fin ! Le trajet d'une heure et touts ces minutes de souffrance s'arrêteront bientôt ! Plus qu'a descendre du train et …

Kanda sortit du train en vitesse, poussant le contrôleur et les passagers au passage, récoltant des insultes et des regards indignés, bien qu'il s'en moque comme de sa première chaussette.

Il sortit en trombe du train, inspirant l'air comme si il était restés en apnée, puis partit en courant à l'endroit ou il avait lancée Lysa par-dessus bord.

xXx Au alentour des rails, à ¼ d'heure de Kanda xXx

Lysa courait à perdre haleine, ne pouvant se reposer, le temps ne le permettait pas. Elle devait avoir des réponses à ses questions le plus rapidement possible. Mais son pied trébucha et elle s'écroula sur les rails à sa droite, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur retentissant. La jeune fille ne se releva pas, exténuée d'avoir courut si longtemps, d'autant plus que sa blessure n'était pas cicatrisée ( le kit de secours étant pratique mais assez rudimentaire ) et qu'elle saigner abondamment. Elle s'assit sur le bords avant d'ouvrir sa veste et de regarder sa plaie béante et le tatouage difforme qui s'était formé.

« Oh mon dieu … C'est répugnant … »

En effet, on pouvait voir à travers le sang séché que quelques morceaux de chair était partis et que les os de son bassin et une partie de ses côtes était broyés, en plus de son estomac qui la torturait (en partie pour la cicatrice, la morsure et la vue de son ventre). C'est donc dans une grimace dégoutter que Lysa se demanda comment elle faisait pour pouvoir bouger, avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir la bile qui la prenait à la gorge depuis un moment. C'est en haletant et toute tremblante qu'elle remarqua les plumes qui ressortaient de la cicatrice, ouvrant encore plus la plaie. Dans cette vision presque apocalyptique, elle tourna de l'œil avant de s'écrouler.

xXx Vers une allée d'arbres, à 12 minutes de Lysa xXx

Kanda courait le plus vite que ses jambes lui permettait. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : la retrouver. Il regardait chaque recoin des rails, détaillant chaque mètres carrés en recherche d'un infime détail, du sang, des cheveux, un bout de tissus, tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de remonter jusqu'à elle. Il courait encore, toujours, plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit. Sa vie en dépendait. Celui de Lysa il s'en fichait ( enfin pas trop non plus, Komui le tuerait si il l'a ramenée en charpie ) tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle sorte de son esprit et qu'elle disparaisse avant qu'il deviennent fou. Tout d'un coup, un point noir qui se profilait à l'horizon le sortit de ses pensées.

« Akumas ?! »

Kanda suivit des yeux sa trajectoire avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'approchait des rails.

Il allait vers l'innocence, et la seule innocence possible dans cette zone c'était Lysa. Dans un juron, il activa Mugen, lui permettant d'aller beaucoup plus vite.

Le temps et sa vie étaient comptés.

… _10 minutes …_

Kanda courait, sautant par dessus les obstacles, s'approchant de l'akuma, son innocence dans la main et son cœur battant a tout rompre.

… _8 minutes …_

Lysa était encore évanouie, en position fœtale, les plumes d'innocence sortant en abondance de son abdomen, l'akuma s'approchant, tournant ses yeux livides et sans vie vers la jeune fille.

… _6 minutes …_

Ses cheveux volaient, un bruit sourd lui vrillait les tympans, sa poitrine ne suivant plus depuis longtemps le mouvements de sa respiration.

… _4 minutes … _

L'akuma s'approchait doucement, la jeune fille reprenant peu à peu conscience, recrachant de fine gerbes de sang et tournant un regard embuée vers le ciel, puis vers l'akuma avant de reposer sa tête doucement, en signe de soumission. Elle voulait mourir.

… _2 minutes ... _

« Putain de merde ! C'est bien la gourdasse ! OH ! REVEILLE TOI ! »

Kanda cria cette phrase, mais malheureusement … Il était trop loin. L'akuma visa, tira, tou … et se rata ?! La première illusion exécuté en toute hâte, il se précipita vers la jeune fille avant que son pied se pose sur la flaque et de sang et de … vomi ?!

« TCH' ! J'en ai pleins les godasses ! OH !, il prit Lysa par le bras et la secoua comme un prunier, TU POUVAIS PAS GERBER AILLEURS ?!

Mmmh … J'ai … J'ai mal … »

Elle tourna sa tête vers Kanda avant de le regarder et montrer sa bouche, et son ventre.

« Et j'ai faim aussi … Monsieur ! Même un bout de pain ! SIOU'PLAIT ! »

Kanda la regarda, d'un air … blasé avant de voir son abdomen.

« SA MERE LA NOUILLE ! C'est quoi CA ?!

- AAAAh nouuuuuuilles …. !

- C'est toi la nouille ! C'est quoi ça ? De l'innocence ? Mais t'avais pas ça avant si ?!

- Saucisse ?! »

Un meurtre. Il allait faire un meurtre.

* * *

**Patates ? Nouilles ? Fleur ? REVIEWS ?!**

**Sinon un petit commentaire ... Histoire de me motiver a faire la suite car OUI je ne suis pas motiver et OUI j'ai le BAC ... **

**Merci pour votre soutien et donner moi vos idées sur la suite de l'histoire, voir votre avis et votre imagination ...**

**KANDA JE T'AIME ! Voila j'l'ai dit ^^ Merciiiiiii !**


End file.
